Out of Eden
by Usita Hidan
Summary: Não vou sair. Não quero sair.


_Eu amo a Miku desesperadamente._

_Mas ela não me ama, provavelmente... _

_E quando estou com ela, é um paraíso... _

_Contento-me de só observá-la... _

_E enquanto Miku estiver comigo e feliz..._

_Eu estarei feliz._

–Luka! – Miku exclama, chamando a atenção Luka.

–Hm. – Murmura; estava tão cansada de tudo isso novamente...

–Quer sair comigo? – A menina mais baixa sorri, despreocupada e saltitante.

–H-hã? – Se enrola com as palavras, estava um tanto surpresa, pois pensou que iria chamá-la para sair com seus amiginhos, e não...

–Quer dizer... Conosco. – Ela corrige sem jeito, desviando o olhar e ruborizando.

_Miku, sua idiota... Você deve saber, não tem como... Está tão obvio..._

–Hein? – Arqueia uma sobrancelha.

–Ah... Sabe... Eu, você, Kaito, Gakupo...

_Idiota, isso que você é._

_Será que não percebe o quanto isso machuca? Não quero te ver com ninguém além de mim. Embora seja meu desejo egoísta, e você não tenha declarado nada, eu... _

–Desculpa, tenho algumas coisas para fazer. - Fala friamente, tentando esconder sua raiva.

_Minha mascara de frieza._

_Eu sou tão ridícula, fico evitando-a, embora seja eu que estou apaixonada._

–Entendo... – Miku murmura tristemente. – Mas qualquer dia sairemos só nós duas. Um dia só nosso em que aproveitaremos tudo! Afinal, você é a minha melhor amiga! – A menina sorri sem graça, beijando a bochecha de Luka. – Até mais. – Acena e sai, seguindo seu caminho.

_Dói, Miku. Dói... _

Luka está deitada em sua cama. Não consegue evitar pensar como vai ser esse encontro.

_Não consigo relaxa..._

_E se Miku __encontrar alguém__ que goste?_

_O que farei eu? _

_E se __essa pessoa__ aparecer e a Miku ficar junto dela?_

_Mesmo assim, eu... Se a Miku estiver feliz, eu..._

_Eu não quero que meu paraíso acabe... _

–Tsc. – Murmura irritada colocando o livro que estava lendo aberto em seu rosto. – Isso é pior que o Inferno de Dante...

_Novamente..._

–Luka! – Miku a agarra pelo abraço. – Noticias! – Sorri sem graça.

_Quando você está perto, é um paraíso... _

–Hm, o que é? – Luka tenta parecer indiferente, embora esteja curiosa e apreensiva.

–Kaito pediu para ficar comigo.

_Parece que eu pequei... E fui expulsa do paraíso..._

–E? – Encarou-a com uma expressão de raiva.

–Hm? Pensei que ia ficar feliz, oras... – Fala um tanto confusa.

_Miku, você é inocente demais... _

–Não é esse ponto...

_Controle-se, Controle-se, Controle-se, Controle-se...!_

–E o que é? – Miku fala preocupada com a expressão de Luka.

–O que você vai fazer...? – Luka a olhava nos olhos, seu olhar era entediado, sonolento, mas era muito sombrio... Miku sentiu um arrepio.

–Não sei... – Desvia o olhar. – Não é como se eu gostasse do Kaito, ele é meu amigo... Não rola. Então vim pedir sua ajuda.

_Com amigos não rola... ?_

–Não vai rolar por que ele é seu amigo? Se fosse com outra pessoa rolaria? – Luka semi-cerra os olhos.

–Não é isso... E-eu... – Miku se encolhe, sentia-se intimidada.

_Miku... _

_Você me jogou para fora do paraíso... _

_Isso é imperdoável... _

–Tudo bem. Eu só perguntei... – Murmura quase em um sussurro.

–Okay, mas o que farei? – Miku voltar a tocar no assunto.

_Miku, Miku, Miku..._

–Faça o que quiser. Essa é uma decisão sua, não me importo... – Responde, tentando transparecer indiferença. –Tenho que ir, tchau... – Luka toca o ombro de Miku, e o aperta levemente, saindo em seguida.

_Eu pensava no que poderia acontecer futuramente, mas enquanto eu estivesse no paraíso não haveria problema..._

_Mas parece que comi a maçã..._

_Fui tola o suficiente._

_Ah, bravo! _

_Impressionante, Luka..._

Luka entra em casa, havia matado aula, pelo menos ficaria sozinha.

Ironicamente, foi na cozinha e viu varias maçãs em cima da mesa.

–Eu fui jogada do Eden... – Pegou uma maçã num tom vermelho sangue e a mordiscou.

Luka direcionou ao seu quarto, se trancando em seguida.

–Luka! Luka! Luka! – Miku exclamava batendo na porta da casa de Luka.

–Miku-chan. O que ouve? – A mãe de Luka perguntava curiosa, ao ver a imagem de Miku. Estava cansada e ofegante, provavelmente por que veio correndo o caminho inteiro.

–A Luka já chegou? – Pergunta preocupada.

–Não. Espera, aconteceu alguma coisa? – A mãe de Luka pergunta, começando a entender a preocupação de Miku.

–Não sei, não a encontrei na escola.

–Meu deus, vamos procura-lá! – A mãe de Luka puxa Miku para dentro da casa.

–A senhora já procurou no quarto, já olhou em toda a casa? – Miku indaga. A casa de Luka era extremamente grande.

–Não, acabei de chegar. Venha.

As duas saíram procurando em cada cômodo.

–Luka! Luka! Luka! – Miku e a mãe gritavam a procura da mesma.

Luka repousava em sua cama, estava com a maçã ainda na mão, apertando-a, quando ouviu os gritos a chamando, dando um tremendo susto.

A mesma se levanta um tanto irritada, suas roupas estavam amassadas e seu cabelo bagunçado. Levantou-se abrindo a porta do quarto.

–O que foi? Que droga, por que essa gri- Eh?! – Quando abriu a porta do quarto percebeu que não só sua mãe a procurava, mas Miku também, sua expressão era chorosa.

–Luka, sua idiota. – Miku resmunga e se agarra em Luka, a apertando num abraço.

Luka arregalou os olhos ao sentir aquele corpo bem perto do seu.

–Ei, Luka. O que aconteceu? – A mãe de Luka indagou irritada com toda a situação; tinha levado um baita susto.

–Eu sai cedo e vim pra casa, apenas isso. Peguei no sono. Me desculpa. – Ah, bravo! Luka soube muito bem como contornar toda essa situação. Sua inteligência era muito grande.

–Não me preocupe assim, eu quase morro! – A mesma sai resmungando, provocando um sorriso em Luka.

"Merda, esqueci que Miku me abraçava!" Ela hesita, mas acaba envolvendo os braços no pescoço de Miku, apertando o abraço.

_Eu estou de volta ao Eden...?_

–Me perdoa... – Miku sussurro sem soltar Luka.

–Hein? – Luka estava confusa. "Me perdoa" perdoar o quê?

–Me perdoa... Fui egoísta. Não pensei em você, não sei o que você tem, mas... – Miku a fita chorosa. – Eu não quero sair do paraíso...

–Hã? O-o que v-você disse? – Pensamentos inundavam a mente confusa de Luka, ela não compreendia tudo aquilo.

–Eu não quero sair. Não quero sair do Eden. Quando estou com você é como se estivesse no paraíso... Não quero, eu realmente não quero sair... Por favor, não pare de falar comigo, não me trate assim... – Lagrimas desciam no rosto pálido de Miku.

Luka sorria.

_Estou de volta._

Ela tira os cabelos esverdeados da franja de Miku e beija sua testa.

–Não chora, não quero isso. Calma.

–Mas...

–Me desculpa por hoje, não foi minha intenção...

–Luka...

–Hm?

–Esteja comigo. E enquanto você estiver comigo e feliz, eu estarei feliz.

–H-... h... – Não conseguia falar, tamanha a felicidade.

–Luka... – Miku esperava sorridente uma resposta.

–Estarei... – Sussurrou.

–Então está ótimo. – Miku se aconchega.

–Hm.

_Esses dias felizes continuaram._

_Ainda bem. Ainda bem... _

_Eu não quero sair do Eden... _

_Pois você é o meu céu particular._

_E você me pertence._

–Luka.

–Oi.

–Quando você quiser me dizer por que ficou assim, me diga. Não é como se eu me importasse, por que eu apenas quero ficar com você. – Miku dá de ombros.

–H-... h... – Envergonhada, Luka é incapaz de responder.

–Você é tão fofa, apesar de seu jeito sério... – Miku dá uma gargalhada.

–Fica quieta. – Luka fala rindo.

_**Ainda bem... Luka, ainda bem... **_

_**Não vou sair. **_

_**Um dia te direi...**_

_**Mas até lá...**_

_**Continuarei nesse paraíso. **_

–Ah, falando nisso... Não vou ficar com Kaito.

–Mesmo? – Luka não podia deixar de sorrir.

–Uhum. – Dá um risinho. – Ele pediu para ficar comigo, mas eu sei que ele tem uma paixão platônica por Gakupo. – Dá uma gargalhada.

–Okay, então... – Luka segue na risada.

Nenhumas das duas se soltavam do abraço.

_Não vou sair._

_Não quero sair._

_(Eu apenas estou dizendo!)_


End file.
